


move away i'm coming for your heart

by peridot7325



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot7325/pseuds/peridot7325
Summary: office romance is something should not happen?the k-drama shuhua watching before tell she not really, but you need to be careful.into she saw a employees girl, fuk that whatever anyway, she's in love!





	move away i'm coming for your heart

shuhua was one of the latest employees in the company, she was fortunate enough to get a job in this tough world. and It was all thanks to one of her good friends.

but shuhua had a problem, she had accidentally fallen for one of the other employees.

ever since shuhua had entered the office, her eyes were immediately drawn towards soojin. the amount of visuals the woman had. shuhua wondering was everyone else blind or what.

quick-timed glances would be spared towards her, shuhua often got distracted with work because of that.

she couldn't help herself, if soojin was a sunlight, then she's helianthus for her.

what shuhua had also noticed was that soojin was also one of the most hard working employees who'd go home late.

in hopes to make her feel better, shuhua had never forgotten to bid her goodbye everyday before she left.

sure, she had spoken to her a few times, here and there. but those were mostly work related conversations and just short banter about the weather during breaks.

shuhua didn't even know if soojin was into women or was even single, but she's not gonna losing herself because that.

shuhua decided that she was going to stay back and help out soojin any way she could, again, or maybe something more this time.

－

as everyone had clocked out and went home at the usual time, shuhua glanced over to soojin and then around the nearly empty office. they were alone together.

with a deep breathe, shuhua stood up from her cubicle and made her way to the opposite side confidently.

“hey, soojin…” shuhua greeted with an smile.

“oh, hey shuhua.” soojin stopped typing, looking up at the other with a soft smile. “you're not going home?”

“oh! just thought should stay back tonight and, you know, see if you needed any help?” she offered, feeling her throat gulp silently and little beads of sweat drip down her back.

shuhua don't know what made her feel like this awkward and nervous, she just hope it's not too obviously.

“that's so nice of you, shuhua!” soojin's smile grew bigger.

“if you could help staple these papers, that would be great.”

relieved that soojin didn't find her suspicious, she mouthed a sigh, taking the documents away when.

“you can just staple them beside me.” soojin places her hand over shuhua's at an instant.

shuhua's heart skipped a beat at the touch, right now she was screams internally, she want towards to soojin and hugging her so badly but she pride held onto her for backup.

“okay sure.” shuhua smile like a baby, while pulling her chair beside soojin.

－

she began stapling the papers together, every few minutes or so, she'd sneak a quick glance at the other beside her, noticing how concentrated she was.

this sight made shuhua remember when she first arrived to the company.

soojin was practically the only one who had helped her with everything she needed to know or eVen anytime she needed her.

shuhua could feel the silent atmosphere fill her heavy heart,she felt like this was the perfect moment to confess but then again doubt kept prodding her.

“hey, soojin.” the name suddenly slipped out her mouth.

“hm?” aunexpected responses from soojin just came out.

well. shit. ok girl let's go.

“i was just wondering…” shuhua tilted her head. “since we don't really know each other that well… just curious, but are you with anyone?”

good job, yeh shuhua. really good job.

“huh?? but you're sitting right next to me??” soojin raised her brow, confused.

“what, no. i meant… i like you i think i really really like you to the point i love you.” she managed to say in one breath.

she was hoping for soojin to not catch a word of what she just said, unfortunately, she had a very good hearing.

“you like me?..” soojin repeated with a confusing tone, looking at the girl. “shuhua-ah”

“we've literally been dating for 2 years.” she speak out and reaching her hand to push the girl.

“i know!!” shuhua pouted, “just wanted to re-enact the time I asked you out years ago.”

“gosh you're such a whipped…” soojin smiled softly, moving to kissing her lover's cheek.

“for you only~” shuhua love it. the anything now, because soojin.

rolling her eyes, soojin could just shake her head at her cute beloved, placing the documents aside as she stood up. “let's go, i'm finished.”

“you got it, wifey.” shuhua winked.

shutting off the lights, and locking up the office, hand-in-hand, the two went out.

“o- oh! i have an idea!” shuhua's face showed a cheesy grin. “let's go to that restaurant we went on our first date.”

“mmm… let's just go everywhere we went for our first date.” soojin giggled, nothing but pure happiness filling the quiet night.

“such great idea!!” shuhua exclaimed, turning to hold both of soojin's hands in hers, giving them a big squeeze. “you know… i'm really lucky to have you in my life, soojin-ah~ really.”

soojin blushed, gushing a little as she squirmed at the cheesiness displayed.

“ugh! you betterstop it.” soojin whining a bit.

“no way~” with one more squeeze, shuhua locking her arms around soojin's hips, she laid her head against soojin's shoulder. eyes closed, as she inhaled the comfortable scent she loved, her face slowly burying itself into the crook of soojin's neck.

“i love you, soojin.” shuhua whispered softly.

closing the gap between them, soojin embraced her close, no freezing cold felt as she could feel the overpowering combined warmth from both of them.

she then proceeded to plant a loving kiss on shuhua's forehead, soojin found herself only falling in love with shuhua every single day which explained the big smile on her face, and shuhua knew it, just by the smile.

“i love you too, shuhua-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> aww try something new! shuhua it just too cute i couldn't so i made this fic, thanks reading again, see y'all next time. bye~ :)


End file.
